1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration and deceleration device, and more particularly, to an acceleration and deceleration escalator of which the moving speed is slow at the platform and is able to be accelerated or decelerated at the intermediate portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In the existing escalator, the moving speed of a stair (a step) on which a person gets is constant and the maximum moving speed of the step is limited due to the slope. For this reason, the moving speed of the escalator is set to the generally allowed maximum speed, which has a problem in that accidents such as rollover of aged persons or children easily occur at the platform (the entrance and the exit) where a person gets.
Therefore, there is proposed an acceleration and deceleration escalator of which the moving speed at the platform is slow and is accelerated or decelerated at the intermediate portion (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-326780, “variable-speed escalator”